It's Simple, Fraulein
by Mintwafflez
Summary: Klavier happens to stumble across a flustered Trucy Wright, and offers his two cents and a ride. Friendly fluff.


**It's Simple, Fraulein**.

_Klavier & Trucy fluffy thing.  
_

Yeah. I liked the idea of Trucy latched onto Klavier, and this sprouted. Short & Simple drabblish thing, including a pouty Trucy and a motorcycle ride.

Minor spoilers for Apollo Justice but eh. Nothing that would ruin it.

* * *

"It's just so stupid! Can't Daddy see I'm almost a full fledged women, huh Mr. Hat? I think he should take me!"

"Well I'd take you! Har har! "

"Aw, thanks Mr. Hat!" She pulled at the wooden man's cape, setting it straight on his square shoulders. "At least someone gets me, huh?"

From the other side of the road an old lady waddled around the corner, not concerned in the least that she was passing a gangster estate or a moping magician. Behind her in People Park, some kid cheered as a football landed in his grubby palms, his over eager father clapping a bravo. Trucy dug her heels into the loose curb concrete. "I bet that old lady got to travel when she was a little kid! And that little kid's Dad would let him travel if he asked nicely!" she frowned at her shoes, having forgotten her magic partner in the small fit of frustration. "Stupid Daddy, stupid Polly…" the girl rested her chin on her knees, ignoring the soft roar of bustling city life going on without her. Mr. Man's joints creaked as he inched forward with her, Trucy's slumping shape turning into a human puddle on the curb side. She was positive she heard the old lady screaming about something or another but didn't bother to look.

"Fraulein magician is a bit far away from home, isn't she, ja?"

"Huh…! Oh! Mr. Gavin!" The brunette tugged at the edge of her skirt in surprise, giving the prosecutor a small frown before she addressed him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your office or something?" she mumbled, heart still pounding from shock as she ducked back into her crossed arms. Mr. Man clattered as she shifted about, inching gradually away from the Blond man.

"Was just going out for a ride, and spotted a familiar shape along the road. No harm in that," Klavier responded softly, easily picking up on the girl's distress. Maybe having fan girls was helpful after all… He set his helmet down with care on the concrete before he seated himself beside her on the sidewalk, mimicking her moody pose with a teasing air. His gaze drifted though to the odd, but familiar shape beside her, distracting him slightly from his original concern. "But, it seems the Fraulein already has company."

"Huh?" The magician lifted her head to see what he was possibly referring to, and realized her wooden accompaniment was still there. "Oh. Mr. Hat, Mr. Gavin. Mr. Gavin, Mr. Hat," she introduced, giving her heels a soft slap on the road. "He, unlike some people, approves of minors traveling about."

The musician blinked for a moment, a little thrown off by her odd mood and snappy temperament. But shock turned into amusement, and he fluttered his bangs before he spoke. "… ah, nice to meet you Herr Hat, but please call me Klavier, I'm off duty… Forehead wouldn't be around, would he?"

She hissed under her breath before responding, "'Herr Forehead' is off being a jerk with Daddy," Trucy turned her gaze the opposite direction, giving the trash can beside her a hard stare. "They aparently are in ca-hoots."

"Ah. I don't think that's nice though to be calling Herr Wright a jerk though," he commented after a moment, sliding his sunglasses to the top of his head, "Herr Forehead is understandable though."

The magician chuckled softly for Klaviers sake, as she could tell he was attempting to make her feel better, in the least. Biting at her lower lip as Mr. Hat disappeared, she shifted about as her hat '_plopped'_ back onto her head once he was finally tucked away, casting a mood fitting shadow over most of her face. "I want to go to a Magic Festival out of town, but they won't let me go," she explained softly, twiddling with the hem of her glove, "because I'd have to do most of it alone – a Magician keeps its secrets, you know? I understand, kinda, that they'd be iffy but they shot it down without a reason! As soon as I said 'by myself' I got a double whammy 'OBJECTION!' in the face!"

Klavier nodded softly to show he understood her point and reasoning, giving a soft smile to encourage her to continue on. "They didn't hear you out at all, ja? That's a bit rude."

"Not one word!" Trucy lifted her head, shrugging her shoulders angerly, "It's not like I was wanting to go _all_ alone! It'd just be for some parts of it!" From the corner of her eye she noticed a small pack of girls already gathering, waiting to bask in the Gaviners lead's presence themselves. She flashed them a small cat grin (that was provoked mostly be her snippy mood) before turning to face Klavier. Surely he'd come in on her side - he seemed to understand completely!

"I think I agree with them, to a point, Fraulein."

"Huh!" she squeaked, sitting up straight now. Trucy stomped her foot once to emphasize her frustration now with the older man, "Why!"

"It's simple; They care for you Fraulein. That's what I understand. They've both seen some wicked things in their times, have they not, ja? Most cases are always about the worst happening, it's only natural they'd be over protective," he reasoned softly, leaning backwards so he was lying on the sidewalk. It was a bit unnatural for him, but he couldn't take her glaring any longer and he wasn't ready to stand up and leave yet. "They know the world to be cruel, and with the most recent cases they are concerned for your saftey. To tell truth, little Fraulein, I was too when I saw you just sitting here by yourself."

The adopted Wright blinked, turning around so she was in the musician's sight again. His honesty shocked her, because she hadn't been thinking he was talking to her for anything but just to be friendly to a common face. Trucy slowly craned her neck to stare through the park enterence, mouth slightly agape. This had been a murder scene not so long ago hadn't it? And the murderer... came from across the street.

"I…" Klavier could tell her mood had dropped now, as he had watched the realization flood over her face once his words had processed, "don't get how I didn't see that… before…" she muttered, lowering her gaze to the ground beside the lawyer. "Because… that is probably it, isn't it? As optimistic as they both are… they couldn't help but picture the worst…"

"Your hopes were high, were they not? It just took over your better judgement, ja. They would understand that."

"… Yeah." A small smile flooded her face as she got to her feet, her shadow falling over the lounging blonde. In the corner of the street, the pack of girls shifted, waiting to make their move, hoping she was going to leave. This caused a bigger smile to eat at her face, until she gradually began to laugh. Trucy held out a hand, offering it to help the much larger man up, even though she knew really didn't need it. Klavier though smiled politely back at her, using her offered aid to get to his feet.

"Thanks," she chirped, putting her hand to her head once it was free, "even though I really shoulda saw it myself. It really was simple, wasn't it? Eventually, I guess I woulda came around…"

"No problem, Fraulein. It's my job to help ladies in distress," he beamed happily, playing with his bangs before proceeding, "plus you can't say were not friends. In the courtroom that might be different but out here..."

She nodded, smiling as she rocked on her heels. "Yeah!"

"So, now it's time for you to go home and apologize, ja?"

Trucy blinked, startled by the sudden change of topic. She hadn't told him that she had exploded at them, but either way he was right. "… yup."

"I'll take you then," he laughed, swiping his helmet off the curb side. "You'd like a ride on my motorcycle, wouldn't you?"

"… huh! Wow, yeah, Mr. Gavin!" She gave a little bounce, laughing happily. "Polly will be sooooo jealous!"

"Herr Forehead is jealous of my ride, ja? Ah ha, only natural," he laughed, handing her the polished lavander helmet. "You better wear it, we don't need the Fraulein Magician unable to perform, do we?"

She nodded, a little awestruck. The helmet seemed more like an expensive show piece then actually wear-able. Trucy took her hat off, smiling softly, "No need to worry about this either- it keeps it shape even when squished! It's like my Daddy's hair when he takes off his hat – always does the little spikey thing at the bacl!" She crushed the blue top hat to her chest, rocking even further on her heels.

Klavier smiled softly, sweeping an arm sideways to present his ride. "She may be jealous I have another lady with me, but she'll still be one of the best rides you'll find," he commented as he straddled the vehicle, motioning for Trucy to get on behind him. She nodded, slipping on the slightly-large helmet. As she moved it came forward and over her eyes, but she was too giddy now to care about its size.

"Hold on tight now, ja." She nodded once more, slipping her hat between her and Klavier's back, adjusting her postion so her legs wouldn't get sired by the cycle, with a more mischievous goal to get a good look at the fangirls as they zoomed past, so she could snicker at their gaping faces. Ah hahaha, suckers. The ride roared to life as Klavier egged it on under her, pulling away from the curb before she could realize they were moving. "Whoa!" she beamed, tightening her grip around the man's waist as they whipped around the park corner.

"Hold on tight, ja."

"I am!" she yelped as he picked up speed, obviously having fun now showing off for the teenager. The helmet slid sideways as they took the next turn, obscuring most of her view as they passed Eldoon's noodle stand. She managed a small wave, laughing before she pressed herself back against Klavier so she could survive the next two turns. Her head rattled inside the helmet, but it was seriously too _awesome_ for her to care. The distance to her home wasn't that far, so to compensate, suddenly he pulled a quick U-turn to head back for the park, and for the back streets that would also lead them home.

"Whoooaaaa!" she giggled, watching the blurr of the streets around her. Trucy knew he was speeding - at a safe speed though - and that he was pretty much free to do so with his friends in the police deparment anyways since the streets were basicly bare, but she couldn't help but to point it out. "Arn't you going a little ffaaaaaaast!"

"Fast?" he chimed, laughing as they pulled around the last corner that would bring them up to the gray building. It amused her that the corners made her cape flutter in a direction that tickled the lower of her back, so she echoed his laugh.

"Fraulein! Herr Forehead is waiting, it seems!" Trucy shifted so she could peek over his shoulder, gasping slightly into the helmets soft interior foam. The bike slowly came to a halt, emitting a soft hum as he let it idle in front of the Wright Talent Agency. Before them at the doors stood a distressed defense attorney, slightly shocked that his missing assistant had just pulled up on his Rivals ride, merrily at that. The girl laughed into Klavier's back, slowly removing her stiff arms from his waist. Was she really holding on that hard? Hopefully she didn't leave a bruise or something… With a swift movement she slid off the helmet to replace it with her hat – it popped back into its shape instantly – before latching onto Apollo with one swift leap from the motorcycle. "I'm so sorry Polly!"

"I-it's okay, Trucy… You weren't gone that long; I was just going to go l-look for you! Please let go, I c-can't breathe!"

The musician smiled, slipping the helmet carefully on his own head. Without warning he was gone, waving over his shoulder at the pair.

"What... What was t-that about, Trucy?" Apollo gasped, patting her back in a forgiving gesture.

She just smiled into his red-vested chest and laughed, "Nothing."


End file.
